Dear Santa
by The Deviant Protagonist
Summary: I know it's been a while and I'm too old to be writing letters to you, but I really need your help right now.


**Title:** Dear Santa  
**Pairing:** Aokise  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning/s:** Angst-ish. Character death. Future!fic. Onesided Aokise. Rushed. Overuse of line-breaks. Drabble. Unbeta'd (English is not my mother tongue D:). Mistakes, lot's of 'em. I'm not good with Science, so bear with any mistakes regarding the medical stuff.  
**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Story idea came from the song Snow in California by Ariana Grande and the manga Millennium Snow by Bisco Hatori.  
**A/N:** I haven't written anything or posted anything since I was 11, which was 3 years ago. (laughs) Yes, this is a drabble that was made in less than an hour simply because I was frustrated and I needed a way to vent. I'm still kind of rough with my vocabulary and grammar, so I'll gladly accept any kind of constructive criticism.

The words in _ITALIC_ are part of the letter.

* * *

_**Dear Santa**,_

_I know it's been a while and I'm too old to be writing letters to you, but I really need your help right now._

* * *

It was cold.

As he watched the snowflakes fall and dissolve on his coat, he can feel the numbness; he can feel it slowly circulating, dominating all of his senses.

Although pale and glacial, he can feel the warmth being emitted by his lover who is only 5 inches away— so near, yet so far.

He takes it in. Kise accepts the warmth, only to find out that he still continues to shiver. He backs away and takes two steps farther, the sound of his heels clicking sonorous in his ear, now 7 inches away from the heat.

* * *

_But hey, crazy to think that until now I still believe you exist, huh? Or maybe I'm just desperate— desperate for a wish to be granted that I go as far as believing you'll still receive this letter and grant my wishes for the holidays this year._

* * *

He reminisces everything so well. How they first met, ardent pairs of eyes clashing— he immediately feels the connection. He's that kind of person who does not believe in love at first sight, but maybe he'll make an exception right now.

The navy-haired boy smiles a smile wide from ear to ear. Kise blushes; he's got it bad for gorgeous smiles. He offers a hand to Kise, introducing himself as 'Aomine Daiki'. Kise takes it, says his name, and grins; it's the start of something amazing.

Friendship ensues. One-on-ones, laughter, and grins. Kise ignores the butterflies in his stomach every time he's near.

* * *

_I think I should introduce myself first, since I don't think you look after people my age anymore. I'm Kise Ryouta, 23, male. Ex-model, and basketball player._

_I have a lover, and his name is Aomine Daiki. He's my everything._

_I need you to save him._

* * *

It was such a great day. Kise finally summoned the guts to confess. Albeit all the blushing and stuttering, Aomine laughs and casually says that he feels the same way. Kise can feel his whole body heat up— blood rushing through his veins, loudly thumping. He's so happy he could die.

They started dating. Both were sixteen and naive, but their zeal to stay with each other made their relationship last for 5 years. There were small arguments here and there, but at the end of the day they would always run back into each other's arms.

Everything was perfect.

Until one day, everything shatters.

* * *

_Okay, you're probably confused right now. You see, Daikicchi is everything I want and need. I would do anything for him._

_He's charismatic, sarcastic, sweet and charming— he's perfect. Not only do I love him, I adore him, too._

_But I always knew deep down inside of me that he was too good for me. I tried to push the thought out of my mind, thinking it was just me and my low-self esteem, but sooner or later I realized that it was true._

_And Daikicchi knew it._

* * *

He doesn't remember how it started. All he remembers is that Aomine has stopped saying his 'good night's and 'good morning's and doesn't kiss, hold, or make love to him anymore.

And the worst part? It gradually gets worse.

Aomine starts to come home at 2 in the morning and reeks of perfume and alcohol. Kise does not ask, only glances. Aomine is inattentive, uncaring, and just slips under the bed covers. Kise lets it slide.

It continues for 2 years, and Kise does nothing about it. He pays the apartment bills, and that's it. He refuses to question Aomine about it; he's terrified and angering Aomine would just make the situation worse. Although not as happy as before, he is still contented— as long as he stays by Aomine's side, it's all he needs.

* * *

_I never really was good for him. I always knew from the start it wouldn't last, but nonetheless, I still hoped._

_I never deserved him, and he knew it. That's why he had to turn to other women. I understand it now. I do not know why he still sticks with me, to be honest, maybe it's out of sympathy? But I still feel honored that I still get to stay by his side._

_I know it's sick, but I still love him. I only want him to be happy. So if it's his choice to do this to me, then let him be. At the end of the day, I'll still be there to forgive him and welcome him with my arms wide open._

* * *

On one bright, sunny day_—_ he starts to feel it. The heaviness, the pressure, and the burn in his chest along with the shortage of breaths and the occasional vomiting.

He then decides to visit the doctor, and was never prepared to hear the words that leave his mouth.

'_Cardiovascular Disease_'.

He only wished he had a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

_You might be confused with what I mean by 'save'._

_I will be dying anytime soon, and he does not know._

_Honestly, I'm terrified. Not of death, but of Daikicchi— how would he would react?_

_You see, Daikicchi needs someone to be there for him. He needs someone to take care of him and to always be there to remind him that no matter what he does, there's still someone who'll love him at the end of the day._

_I have always strived to be that person, but I guess it never really worked out. I'm pathetic and useless, I know._

_So Santa, please promise me something._

* * *

Trips to the hospital have been his weekly routine now. The doctor would just constantly remind him that the possibility of him dying anytime soon from a sudden heart attack is more than fifty percent.

He keeps this is mind and continues to remain conscious of his diet and actions. Of course, as expected, Aomine remains incognizant.

* * *

_I want you to promise me that you'd save him by healing him. If I couldn't do it myself, someone can._

_Promise me that he'll find someone whom he can love and give his heart too, and vice versa. Promise me that no matter what happens to me, if he does care about me, he would forget about me, move on, and give his heart to someone who will cherish it._

_Promise me you won't give him a hard time. He's been through so much, he doesn't deserve all the pain. Promise me he won't change for anyone. Promise me that he won't go through anything that I did— let him live, strive, and prosper._

_Promise me that he'll be happy until his last breath._

* * *

It's their 7th anniversary, December 4th, and Kise asks him if he wants to go on a date. With nothing to do tonight, Aomine agrees.

As they now silently walk side-by-side, with occasionally giving glances at each other, Kise is freezing and he can feel this certain contraction in his chest; a dull ache developing in every part of his body.

"Oy, Ryouta," Aomine grunts, Kise's head snapping up at the sudden disruption of silence.

"Let's talk... about something," his voice is low and his words are slow and cautious.

"I... I've been seeing someone for these past few years, I know you noticed, but..."

It takes a while for Kise to register what Aomine is saying.

"It's okay, Daikicchi, I get it." Kise interrupts and flashes a big, child-like smile— one so innocent, beautiful and bright like the sun.

Kise opens his mouth to say something, but his words are eaten before it leaves his lips as he feels a heavy pang in his torso_—_ eyes wide as he drops to the ground, clutching at his chest. It's so painful, so _fucking_ painful.

As seconds tick and pass by, he starts to feel numb and his breaths are short and ragged. He can hear the slur of Aomine's curses, and suddenly everything comes to a halt and there's a gaping silence.

A single breath or movement could not be found.

Not even Aomine's shouting as he pleaded for Kise to stay with him couldn't bring him back to life.

* * *

_Hey, Santa, is that too much to ask for? Please have some sympathy, it may be my last Christmas._

_I hope this letter reaches you, because it's my dying wish, too._

_And as for Daikicchi, I want him to know that I love him, and that he deserves so much more, and that I'm sorry. If he still needs me, __I'll be there, just right above him, in between the clouds._

_I hope the winter will continue to bring him joy, not tears. I hope he will continue to spend the holidays with a huge grin on his face._

_Thank you, Santa._

_With all my love,_  
**_Kise Ryouta_**

* * *

**A/N: **Still thinking on whether I should write Aomine's version - his past, the reason on why he's broken, and his side of the story. Maybe next time.  
I know I'm kinda early, but Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm really excited for the holidays this year. Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction! :)


End file.
